From Hermione with love
by Niniel - Crying Lady
Summary: 4th book spoiler! Hermione rejected Ron in the past and now it's time to say the unsaid things. Song by Sarah Connor


Disclaimer: The music belongs to Sarah Connor and the characters to JK Rowling, so I don't own nothing!  
  
Thanks to "Hazelmist", "pipergirl 2003", "MeliFlames", "thefly", "GracieInGreek", "hermione cline" and "lemon the kitty", who reviewed my last songfic : Everywhere.  
  
Now, the fic.  
  
||"For so many years we were friends  
  
And yes I always knew what we could do  
  
But so many tears in the rain  
  
Felt the night you said  
  
That love had come to you"||  
  
  
  
Dear Ron:  
  
Hello, how are you? I don't see you since your brother's marriage, three months ago, and so I decided to write. Well, it's not just because of that. Lately, I'm having dreams of our times at Hogwarts, and since Harry is dead, you are the only one to who I can talk about it.  
  
  
  
||"I thought you were not my kind  
  
I thought that I could never feel for you  
  
The passion and love you were feeling  
  
And so you left  
  
For someone new  
  
And now that you're far and away  
  
I'm sending a letter today"||  
  
  
  
Yesterday I dreamed about, well, you probably don't want to hear it, but I dreamed about the night when you said you loved me and I said I didn't. I felt so guilty for rejecting you like that! You don't imagine how.  
  
  
  
||"From Sarah with love  
  
She'd got the lover she is dreaming of  
  
She never found the words to say  
  
But I know that today  
  
She's gonna send her letter to you"||  
  
  
  
I still fell guilty today, because the truth is that at that time I was in love with you, but I was too stupid to admit! Forgive me, please. You didn't find out, but, by that time, I and Viktor were girlfriend and boyfriend, but I knew I didn't love him. And when, three weeks later, he betrayed us and joined Voldemort, I realized what I had done.  
  
  
  
||"From Sarah with love  
  
She took your picture to the stars above  
  
And they told her it is true  
  
She could dare to fall in love with you  
  
So don't make her blue when she writes to you  
  
From Sarah with love"||  
  
  
  
I know I did hurt you badly that night, and you are never going to forgive me, but I had to try, so: Do you forgive me? I don't know if you still feel the same way about me, but I still love you.  
  
Love from.  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
||"So maybe the chance for romance  
  
Is like a train to catch before it's gone  
  
And I'll keep on waiting and dreaming  
  
You're strong enough  
  
To understand  
  
As long as you're so far away  
  
I'm sending a letter each day"||  
  
  
  
A week later, the answer came:  
  
Dear Hermione:  
  
I did already forgive you. After all, I was the stupid one to tell you that the way I did. I still don't believe you were dating that traitor! So good he's in Azkaban!  
  
  
  
||"From Sarah with love  
  
She'd got the lover she is dreaming of  
  
She never found the words to say  
  
But I know that today  
  
She's gonna send her letter to you"||  
  
  
  
About your other question: I still love you. All the time I was with other girls, all I wished was to be with you. You would be in my heart forever, even if you didn't like me the same way.  
  
  
  
||"From Sarah with love  
  
She took your picture to the stars above  
  
And they told her it is true  
  
She could dare to fall in love with you  
  
So don't make her blue when she writes to you  
  
From Sarah with love"||  
  
  
  
So, would you meet me in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 4p.m.? I'm hoping for you to go, Love: Ron  
  
  
  
||"From Sarah with love  
  
She'd got the lover she is dreaming of  
  
She never found the words to say  
  
But I know that today  
  
She's gonna send her letter to you"||  
  
  
  
Next day, in Leaky Cauldron, a guy with a flaming red hair was impatiently looking at his muggle clock. It was 4.10 p.m. She was late. -Maybe she's not coming.- he thought, and leaved. A few minutes later, a girl with bushy brown hair entered the place. -I'm looking for a person- she said to a guy- he's got red hair and freckles, did you seen him? -He just leaved.  
  
  
  
||"From Sarah with love  
  
She's gotta know what you are thinking of  
  
'Cause every little now and then  
  
And again and again  
  
I know her heart cries out for you"||  
  
  
  
Hermione runned down the street, her eyes tearing. She was broken.  
  
  
  
||"From Sarah with love  
  
She'd got the lover she is dreaming of  
  
Never found the words to say, ahh  
  
But today, but today..."||  
  
  
  
As she was running, she collapsed into a man. He had red hair and dark blue eyes. The man also looked curiously to Hermione. "It can't be."- he thought. -Ron?! -Hermione?!  
  
  
  
||"From Sarah with love  
  
She took your picture to the stars above  
  
And they told her it is true  
  
She could dare to fall in love with you  
  
So don't make her blue when she writes to you  
  
From Sarah with love"||  
  
  
  
They hugged and looked at each other. -What happened? She didn't speak. -Well, that doesn't even matter, anyway- he said.  
  
  
  
||"So don't make me blue when I write to you  
  
From Sarah with love"||  
  
  
  
So, they kissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finis.  
  
  
  
Don't forget to click that purple-blue button and leave a review! 


End file.
